If Only
by SJ-23
Summary: AU set in SB. Will eventually contain SwanQueen. Main focus will be Emma's daughter Eva, age 7, dealing with GID (Gender Identity Disorder) and her struggle to fit in with her peers at school. Rating may change in future chapters. Cora and Henry Sr and MM and David will not be the characters you expect.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**_

 _ **AN: Will deal with GID (Gender Identity Disorder) and coming to terms with who she should be. First time writing about this topic so I ask that you be patient with me. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I hope this is well received and I don't get as much hate as I'm expecting. Hope you enjoy.**_

Eva sat on the chair just outside of the principal's office waiting for her turn to be seen. Timothy had just entered the office with his mother who glared at little Eva as she walked passed. She's never been in a fight before, but the boy deserved it. He ruined her favorite book after teasing her about wanting to play soccer with the boys, stating she should be off in a corner playing with dolls. She didn't know how much trouble she'd be in if her mother was called in, but it couldn't have been good. Swinging her little legs with her head bowed down, soft curly hair falling over her face; she heard the voice of a teacher for one of the older grades walk into the reception area of the office.

"Hey Ashley!" Mary Margaret said as she walked around the front counter of reception to make her way to the waiting section for Principle Mills office in search of little Eva. Not giving Ashley the chance to reply she made her way to the chair beside Eva hoping to find out what is going on.

"Hello Eva. I heard you got into a fight today at recess. What happened?" Mary Margaret said looking straight at the shy girl with a look that demanded answers. Eva kept her head down refusing to talk to the teacher. Mary Margaret supposedly being her grandmother meant nothing; she never tried to get to know her before so today made no difference to the little girl. Thankfully Eva didn't have to wait long for someone to save her from this painfully uncomfortable conversation this women was trying to have with her. The door to the office opened and Timothy and his mother walked out of the office and passed the pair seated to the right and made their way to the main hall and headed for the car park.

"Eva Swan," Principle Mills said from just outside her doorway. "You may enter my office, take a seat at the desk and start on your homework until your mother arrives." Eva took her bag in compliance and made her way into the office with Mary Margaret attempting to follow her in. Blocking the passage to the office Regina gave the older teacher her signature raised eyebrow signaling her attempt to intrude was not welcome. "Don't you have some papers to grade Mrs, Nolan?"

"Yes. However I should sit with Eva, explain to her what she did is wrong," Mary Margaret replied trying to get passed the younger women.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nolan but you are not stated as a care taker for the young girl and unless stated otherwise, _specifically_ by Miss Swan your presence is not needed. I suggest you take your leave this instant," Regina said while continuing to block the teachers' entrance to her office. Frustrated with being denied entrance to speak to the child she took her leave in the loudest manner she could manage.

Shaking her head at the childish way the grown women left she made her way to the reception desk thinking if only she could rid that terrible women from her school she'd be a happy women. Mary Margaret Nolan infuriated her to no end. Looking out the main office window to see the halls slowly clearing for the day she turned to the receptionist. "Ashley. Miss Swan is due to arrive please direct her to my office."

"Sure thing Principle Mills," Ashley said while giving her boss an affirmative nod.

Regina smiled and made her way back to her office, sitting at her desk to clear up some paper work. Glancing at Eva she noticed she didn't have her books out. "Eva. Do you not have any homework?"

"No Miss Mills, I finished it in class today," Eva said keeping her head down, shame flowing through her body like a raging river. She had broken her mammas rule number two: no fighting at school. Her mamma was going to be angry and Eva didn't want to lose her before bedtime reading privileges. It was the only time she got to read her favorite Star Wars books.

Within that moment Emma had walked up to the office door and knocked on the inside of the frame.

"Ah Miss Swan please do come in," Regina rose from her seat and made her way around to greet the mother and close the door. Once returned to her desk she folder her hands on top before getting started. "As per our conversation on the phone Miss Swan, little Eva here was involved in a small altercation out on the playground with one of her class mates. I've spoken to the boy and his mother and he claims he invited her to play soccer with them and she had used some improper language. The boy claims he was trying to be nice," Regina explained while keeping her eyes on the young Deputy Sherriff who was still in uniform.

Both adults didn't fail to notice Eva raise her head in shock and disbelief at hearing what Timothy had said. Small tears had gathered in the young girls eyes before she lowered her head again. Know shed be in big trouble thinking no one would believe her side of the story, the truth.

"Eva? Is this true?" Emma asked her daughter while looking at her. Noticing her daughter was being quieter than usual she began to worry a little bit. There is no way her baby girl would ever do something like that. She's not being biased she just knows her own daughter. However Miss Mills can't simply go on her word for it, she has to hear it from the little one sitting beside her. "Eva honey, you need to speak up," She said in hopes he daughter would say something. In true Emma fashion she was getting rather hungry and was hoping to make it home quickly to start on dinner.

Eva didn't budge from her spot, her medium length blonde hair keeping her face from the view of the adults. Why tell them her story when they won't believe her anyway. No one ever really did. Her mother may believe her, but she didn't count, Miss Mills decided if she stayed in school or not.

Sighing in frustration Emma looked over to Regina. "May I borrow a cup of some sort? At home we have a special cup that lets the person holding the cup speak without being judged. I think such a cup calls for a time like this? Don't you think Eva?" Emma then looked at Eva for some sort of reaction.

"Of course Miss Swan," Regina said while emptying her wire framed pencil holder onto her desk before handing it over to the blonde across from her.

"Miss Mills, the rules are simple. When someone is holding the cup they have the floor. They may speak with no interruptions from anyone. When the speaker has said what they needed to say they will place the cup in the middle of the table for the next person to go. It keeps a clear and understanding conversation going. It has resolved many of debates in our house hold and I hope it helps here. I'll go first," She said while looking at Regina in hopes she understood her tactic. Regina knowing instantly what was going on gave her a small nod of approval.

"Eva honey, I need you to look at me. You know the rules of the speaker cup," Emma said while gently placing a hooked finger under her daughters chin to raise her head to look at her. The fear and unshed tears in her daughters' eyes broke her heart. She hated seeing this look in her little girls' eyes. "I know I raised you better than to fight, you have always obeyed my rules. Now I've heard what happened through Miss Mills, I however want to hear what _you_ have to say. I'm not going to lie, there will be a punishment involved, I have yet to figure out what that may be," Emma finished with putting the pencil holder on the desk close enough for Eva to reach.

Slowly Eva reached for the object knowing she couldn't stay quiet now. She just hoped her punishment wouldn't be too severe. "I don't get along with the girls in my class; I don't like playing with barbies mamma," little Eva looked directly into her mother's eyes. "I was tired of sitting alone all the time so I asked if I could play soccer. They were mean mamma. They said girls couldn't play soccer, it's a boy's sport and that I should play with dolls," tears slowly sliding down her face. "I said nu uh that girls could play too, but they pushed me. So I went to sit down to read before coming in from recess," she finished with small sniffles. "When the bell rang to go inside the boys walked passed and hit the book out of my hand and threw it in the mud. That's when I started to hit back," she finished with placing the pencil holder back on the desk.

Looking to Emma, Regina motioned with her head to the pencil holder silently asking permission to use the cup to speak. Emma, giving the rains to the principle nodded her head in approval.

Gently taking the cup Regina began to speak, "Eva, I want to thank you for telling us your side of the story. I will be sure to speak to the teachers to handle future situations little better. I will also talk to Timothy's mother. However, just like Timothy, you will be suspended for one day for fighting. Those are the rules. Tomorrow is Friday, you may return back to school on Monday," Regina finished with putting the cup back down.

"Ok," Ever replied sadly, she loved school, besides her before bedtime reading privileges it was one thing she hated to miss.

"Thank you Miss Mills for your patience and understanding," Emma said while shaking the brunettes hand upon standing up.

"You're welcome Miss Swan," was the reply.

Looking to Eva, Emma held out her hand indicating it was time to go. "Now for you young lady there will be no Penguin Documentary extravaganza tomorrow night. Instead you are to clean your room and make sure all your animals and books are in order. Not just thrown into a pile," Emma said while she led Eva out of the office to the main hall.

As the pair walked away Regina could hear a protesting little girl about missing the penguins.


End file.
